Arley Swaby (Bullet Club)
Arley Richard "Pipo" Swaby Sr. Son Of Bullet Club. And Savior friend Buddy Katherine Briscoe ...,, semi-retired Professional wrestler Currently signed with TNA.,, and best known as WWE., towards into Signed with Raw Brand..,,, he's suspended from WWE after next week. Finisher * Guerrero Suplex (Suplex) (WWE, Present-2016) * Gory Bomb (WWE;present-2016,Adopted by Chavo Guerrero) * Powerbomb (WWE/NXT present-2016) * Skull Crash Finale (Full Nelson Facebuster) (WWE;present-2016 adopted by The Miz) * Money Gone (Suplex) (adopted by his grandfather, present-2013) * Sit up Powerbomb (WWE present-2017) * Money Grace (Flying Knee Drop) (WWE Present-2017 prodied by his grandfather) * Full Nelson Slam (WWE Present-2017 adopted by his grandfather) * Spin Kick (adopted by his uncle WWE present-2017) * Wayland Kick (super kick) (WWE-present 2017) * Perfect Plex (Suplex Pin) (WWE Present-2017 adopted his grandfather) * Super Kick (WWE present-2017 adopted from his Shawn Micheals) Signatures * Demon Drop (Left right Punch) ( WWE/NXT present-2017) * Left Kick (NXT present-2017) * Suplex Bomb (WWE present-2017) * Punching Drop (NXT present-2016) * Left Elbow Drop (NXT present-2017 used by Richard Axel) Tag Team Finisher * Boots Of Doom (WWE) (Carla Bodden & Arley Swaby) * Boots for Life (Belly suplex & Big Boot) * Clothline & big boot (NXT/WWE-2016 present With Denia Swaby Ortiz (2015-present) * Boot in Trenny (Suplex and Big boot) (WWE/NXT Present-2016) * Suplex & * Leg Swap (WWE/NXT-Present-2016) * Magic Killer (Aided Snap Swinging Neckbreaker) ( with NPJW/NXT Present-2016) * Bullet Bomber (Triplet Powerbomb) (TNA present-2017) used by Arley Swaby & Katherine Briscoe Nicknames * "The Latino Heat" (redirected by Katherine Briscoe & Arley Swaby Sr.) * "Stronger Guy" (WWE/NXT) * "The Brothers" (WWE) * "Million Dollar Son" (WWE) * "Money Man" (TNA) * "Gods of the Money" (indirectly by The Miz) * "The Axe Man (WWE/TNA)" Themes * "I'm Stronger " by Jim Johnston (NXT/WWE Present-2014 Teaming with Yanet Swaby),. * Money Gone by CFO$ (NXT/WWE Present - 2016, Teaming with Carla Bodden) * "Gangsta Lane (remix)" by Jim Johnston and Rey Mysterio (WWE Present- December 23, 2013) * "Faceless" by CFO$ and Jim Johnston (WWE present-2015) * "Omen in The Sky" by CFO$ (WWE Present- December 15, 2012 teaming with Katherine Briscoe & Arley Swaby Sr.) * "The Time" (WWE present- November 13, 2011,October 1, 2016) * "Clash Of Reborn (V2)"("Perfection remix") by Jim Johnston (WWE Teaming With Trenny Nelson present-2015, December 28, 2016- June 15, 2017;exit theme) * "Thug Life" By CFO$ (WWE;present-2015) * "Crùz Down (remix)" By CFO$ Performed by Jim Johnston (WWE; present- November 12, 2016, September 13, 2016) * "Hype, Bros. (remix intro "brothers"" By CFO$ and Jim Johnston (WWE Present-2016, Managing with Chloe Walter) * "Money Tour" by Jim Johnston and CFO$ (WWE present- December 9, 2016) * "I'm Am''" by AJ Styles (TNA Present-2016) * " ShotE'mUp" by Q'ick (NPJW present - December 18, 2016 used by Bullet Clubs * "Blood Work V2" by Daniel Holter (TNA Present- 2016 used by '''Richard Swaby Jr.) * "Unknown theme" by Jim Johnston and S-Preme (WWE Present -2017) * "Che-Che Turbo" by Jim Johnston and CFO$ (WWE present- February 24th, 2017) * "Che Che Turbo V2" by CFO$ featuring by S-Preme (WWE present-2017) * "Fearless Warriors" by CFO$ featuring by S-Preme and CFO$ (WWE Present- May 22, 2017 member of The Cousins) * "Reborn (remix)" by Daniel Holter (TNA present-2017 used by Richie Axel) * "Rebel Son" by CFO$ (NXT theme -2012, 2013 used by Arley Barrett) Boxing Themes * "Undisputed" By Ludacris ft. Floyd Mayweather (HBO Boxing present- December 9th 2016) * "Money tour (intro Undisputed)" by Ludacris ft. Floyd Mayweather (WWE Present-2016 used by Richard Swaby Jr.) Category:Wrestler Category:Deceased Category:Second generation wrestlers Category:Actors Category:Comedians Category:Retired Category:Raw Superstars Category:American people of Spainsh descent Category:TNA Superstars Category:Suspended Wrestling roster Category:WWE Alumni